


Imperial Night

by ladymisteria



Series: Doctor's Nights [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: Il Dottore scopre che a volte bisogna saper scendere a compromessi, per ottenere ciò che si vuole...





	Imperial Night

 

«Perché dirlo solo a me?» domandò River Song improvvisamente, calciando un sassolino.

«Cosa?» replicò il Dottore al suo fianco, sovrappensiero.

Camminavano nell’erba perfettamente curata dei giardini imperiali di Mythos.

«Sono sicura che, pensandoci bene, tu possa arrivare a capire di cosa io stia parlando...».

L’uomo non rispose subito.

«Non sei l’unica a saperlo. Suppongo tu ne sia consapevole»

« _Sai benissimo_ a chi mi riferisco» incalzò lei.

Il Dottore osservò per un po’ il castello dell’imperatore, poco distante.

«E’ stato meglio così» mormorò alla fine.

«Meglio per _chi_?» replicò River, tranquillamente.

Il Dottore scrollò le spalle.

«Il tempo passa. E loro hanno bisogno di vivere una vita umana. Non voglio essere costretto a vederli morire. Odio i finali, lo sai».

River annuì, sedendosi a terra.

«Avresti potuto chiedere prima a loro cosa ne pensavano, non credi?».

L’uomo la imitò, accomodandosi sull’erba.

«A che scopo? Mi sarei comunque dovuto allontanare da loro».

River rise.

«C’è una bella differenza tra il sapere che una persona è impossibilitata a vederti e il crederla morta, Dolcezza».

Il Dottore fece spallucce.

«Non dovranno aspettarmi invano».

La donna sbuffò.

«Ti viene così bene il ruolo di guastafeste…».

Si sdraiò, fissando il cielo notturno.

«Che farai ora? Viaggerai da solo?» chiese, dopo un po'.

«Ho alcune questioni da sistemare. Cancellare le mie tracce dalla storia, annullare la mia “fama”…».

La guardò.

«Vieni con me. Certo, so che non potremo essere insieme continuamente, ma sincronizzando al meglio i diari dovremmo riuscire comunque a programmare degli incontri. Potremmo girare l’universo. Ovunque vogliamo» le propose.

«Tornerai mai da loro?» gli chiese invece River, come se non l'avesse nemmeno sentito.

Il Gallifreyano sorrise, sconfitto.

«Non hai risposto»

«Tu nemmeno» ribatté River, divertita.

«Quindi? Tornerai?» incalzò, ancora una volta.

Il Dottore ripensò alle parole di Dorium.

_“E’ ancora tutto lì ad attenderti”._

«Vedremo» rispose.

La fissò.

«Tu verrai con me?».

River ricambiò lo sguardo, strafottente.

« _Vedremo_ » disse, facendo l’occhiolino.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come sempre, le recensioni sono ben accette, qualsiasi sia la loro natura :)


End file.
